1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a COG-typed organic electroluminescent cell. More particularly, the present invention relates to a COG-typed organic electroluminescent device including dummy data lines formed at different location from data lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The organic electroluminescent cell emits a light having a predetermined wavelength when a certain voltage is applied thereto, as self-light emitting device. The organic electroluminescent cell includes a Chip On Film typed organic electroluminescent cell (hereinafter, referred to as “COF-typed organic electroluminescent cell”) and a Chip On Glass typed organic electroluminescent cell (hereinafter, referred to as “COG-typed organic electroluminescent cell”).
In the COF-typed organic electroluminescent cell, scan line pads are formed toward its exterior. However, in the COG-typed organic electroluminescent cell, a plurality of scan line pads are formed toward its interior.
FIG. 1A is a plan view illustrating a substrate including a conventional COG-typed organic electroluminescent cell.
In FIG. 1A, the substrate includes the organic electroluminescent cells, and each of the cells includes indium tin oxide films (hereinafter, referred to as “ITO films”), metal line layers, data line pads, and scan line pads. Hereinafter, the elements of the cell will be explained in more detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1B is a plan view illustrating enlarged A section of FIG. 1A.
In FIG. 1B, the cell includes a cell section 10, data line pads 30, first scan line pads 50, and second scan line pads 70.
The cell section 10 includes a plurality of pixels formed in the luminescent areas which are cross areas of the ITO films and the metal line layers.
The data line pads 30 are connected to the ITO films, and provide the ITO films with a first voltage applied from a defect-detecting apparatus in case of detecting defect of the pixels.
The first scan line pads 50 are connected to a part of the metal line layers, and provide the part with a second voltage applied from the defect-detecting apparatus in case of detecting defect of the pixels.
The second scan line pads 70 are connected to the other metal line layers, and provide the other metal line layers with the second voltage in case of detecting defect of the pixels.
Hereinafter, the COG-typed organic electroluminescent cell and the COF-typed organic electroluminescent cell will be compared in detail.
In the COF-typed organic electroluminescent cell, defect of the pixels is detected by using connecting sections for connecting pads. Subsequently, the ends of the pads are cut off by a scribing blade so as to combine an integrated circuit chip with the pads. This is possible because the connecting sections are formed outside the cell in the COF-typed organic electroluminescent cell.
However, in the COG-typed organic electroluminescent cell, connecting sections for connecting pads 30, 50 and 70 could not be formed on the cell. This is because scan lines are cut off by a scribing blade with the ends of the pads in the scribing process, in case that the connecting sections are formed on the cell.
Accordingly, in the COG-typed organic electroluminescent cell, the pins of the defect-detecting apparatus each should be contacted to the pads 30, 50 and 70. As a result, many pins are required for detecting defect of the pixels, and the pads 30, 50 and 70 could be broken down by the contacted pins. Hence, a COG-typed organic electroluminescent cell capable of reducing the number of pins has been required.